


All for the Game

by skeletonflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, genius kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Hinata eagerly convinces the genius Kageyama to join a television game show, Show Me the Money with him, and ends up winning the biggest prize he has not expected to win.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	All for the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kageyama is as dumb as Hinata academically in canon but let me have an alternate universe where he is a genius in classroom. I thought a lot of my ships who fit closer to this prompt, and I think this ship really suits this story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama enjoys watching the television game show since he indulges himself with satisfaction on getting the answers right.

Hinata is walking on his way home, carrying the items needed by his mother for their small ramen shop slash store, when he surprisingly encounters his teammate from the volleyball team, Kageyama Tobio. Hinata believes that his relationship with the said teammate stays on a professional level, wherein both student-athletes mutually trust and rely upon each other, even without interactions outside volleyball practices and games. Given the results his volleyball team has been making, Hinata is surprised but at the same time proud that they have come so far. 

This is his first time seeing Kageyama outside their gym or from his family’s ramen shop where Kageyama occasionally visits to eat. While he ponders whether to greet Kageyama or not, the takoyaki Kageyama is holding magnetizes him to walk towards his teammate. Hinata is unexpectedly hungry again, albeit eating out some free taste-foods earlier in the supermarket. 

“Hi, Kageyama!” Hinata greets him with a small smile, expecting even just a simple nod from the other. But as usual, Kageyama pretends to hear nothing. He continues eating his takoyaki while waiting for his ride home. Hinata thinks he should just ignore Kageyama like what the other is doing to him, but he feels his tongue peeking out of his mouth after he sees Kageyama eating. In Hinata’s imagination, Kageyama deliciously eats the snack and moans out his satisfaction with the taste. He erases that thought immediately. 

“Haven’t you heard Makoto’s voice actor married the singer Lisa?” Hinata does not know why he shares the news with Kageyama. All he wants is to have a conversation with his teammate so that he could be offered just one ball of takoyaki. Kageyama, on the other hand, frowns his eyebrows at him, as if that was the weirdest thing he has heard in his life. 

“Did not know. Did not care.” Kageyama simply answers him, going back to his food.

“Why? Why are you not aware of the recent news? Everyone in school has been talking about it for weeks” Hinata does not conceal his disappointment upon hearing the response. He simply looks at his teammate with the most judgmental stare he could give, waiting for the said man to take back his answer, and say that he is only joking, and that he knows those celebrities. But it is all in vain, Kageyama really looks like he knows nothing about the news. Hinata gasps at him.

“It isn’t news if it’s from the entertainment section.” Kageyama shrugs out a reply. 

“Did you not know anything aside from the academic books you are reading?” Hinata successfully picks the toothpick away from Kageyama, stabs a ball from his plate, and munches the ball to his mouth. 

Kageyama gawks at him, surprise evident from his face, but he does not do anything to voice his complaints. He only glares at the smaller and goes back to their conversation.

He mocks, “Did you know anything from the academic books you are not reading? Maybe you should read so that you can pass the next exam.” 

“Hey!!!” Hinata is preparing for his rebuttal but Kageyama is already on his ride, leaving him alone offended in the streets.

\-------------

Hinata is writing another order from a couple, blatantly ignoring the way this couple uses the ramen noodles they ordered earlier the same way pocky sticks used for kissing their lovers. His mother is preparing the meals to be served on another table while his cousin Kenma is managing the counter used for checking out the bills. When he finally gets the order, Hinata walks towards the front of the kitchen, passing the note of order to his father. 

After half an hour, the number of customers slowly dies down, giving the family a break. While Kenma goes back playing games on his phone, his mother cleaning some tables, Hinata and his father decide to watch the game show playing on their television. It is primetime so it is already showing for “Show me the money”.

It is a game show where a hundred of selected contestants play a quiz bee-like show wherein hosts will ask questions ranging from different topics and issues, leaving only one of those contestants to play on the jackpot round. The jackpot round consists of the host offering a certain amount of money in exchange for prizes hidden inside the fifteen briefcases. The participant can either take home the cash prize offered by the hosts or choose to see what is inside the briefcase. 

Hinata and his father like to watch the game show since they both enjoy answering some questions and voicing out their disappointment that they should have joined the game show instead of the contestants who keep on losing the game. Hinata sits closer to the television, opening the potato chips he got from their shelf. 

“There were a lot of adaptations for the famous manga, Hana Yori Dango. The question is, who played the role of the main male protagonist?.” one of the hosts, from the screen of the television, reads from his cue card and asks the audience.

“A. Jun Matsumoto.“ his co-host reads.

“Letter B. Lee Min-ho.”

“Letter C. Inoue Mao.”

“D. Nakamoto Yuta ”

“Letter A! Letter A!” Hinata proudly screams out his answer, forgetting the fact that there are still customers eating from their shop. He hides his face from embarrassment but he simply shouts another, ‘I told you so.’ when he happens to hear that his answer is correct. He looks at his father and raises his eyebrows at him, boldly claiming that he will reach the jackpot round if he were there. 

When the game show ends, Hinata looks across their shop and happens to see that the counter no longer has Kenma on the place. Upon surveying the shop, he sees his cousin on one of the tables holding hands with one of the customers, who happens to be one of those types of customers who gets free food and meals since they know and are close to one of the owners of the ramen shop. He should not even be considered a customer to begin with since the man does not pay for his meals. 

Even if he is only months older from his cousin, Hinata is quite protective of him. No one deserves Kenma, especially if it is the guy wearing his usual smirk while rubbing his hands on top of Kenma’s hand. Hinata walks to their table, and swats Kuroo’s hands away with the table cloth used for cleaning.

“Kenma go back to your station.” 

Kenma silently follows his instructions but not forgetting to give a peck from his boyfriend. Hinata gawks at them and prepares to smack Kenma but Kuroo already grabs his wrist as if to prevent him from following Kenma.

“Now, now Hinata. I know you are just envious that we get to be affectionate with someone because we can because we have a boyfriend. Unlike someone I know.” Kuroo teases him and goes back to the larger meal prepared by Kenma. 

Hinata ignores the remark and pretends that it does not get into his head. It is a good thing that two of his teammates whom he considers as friends, unlike Kageyama, walk into their ramen shop and just like Kuroo, get a larger meal for free. 

“Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, I thought you were busy reviewing for your exams.”

“We think we both need a break. Our minds are exploding already. We don’t think we can handle more English words.” Tanaka mumbles sadly.

“Don’t be so sensitive, Tanaka-san. We can do it.” Nishinoya cheers the other up while groaning when he realizes that he just used one of the English words they were reviewing earlier. 

“Sensitive? What is that?” Hinata scratches his head while thinking hard about the words he memorized in his English class.

“Sensitive means delicate, fragile, and tender,” Nishinoya explains it to him and gobbles up a large noodle from his bowl. 

Hinata mentally takes note of that and tries to practice on telling the word to Kageyama every time they bicker. 

\----------

When Kageyama arrives home, he pads straight towards his grandmother and kisses her forehead. It was his grandmother who took care of him ever since his parents died tragically from a car accident when he was five years old. Even if he is already in his teens, he indulges his grandmother with her need for physical affection from her only grandson. 

He moves to the kitchen and gets another set of snacks and drinks, goes back to their living room, and sits on the couch beside her grandmother, who is apparently too busy watching a game show to greet her grandson back. 

“A. A. A,” he watches his grandmother silently mumbles out of her answer and slowly nodding his head towards her since she answers the right answer to the question. Since he has nothing else to do for the night since he is already halfway finished with a required reaction for his Lit class, he watches the game show that made his grandmother addicted to television for the first time. The game show is really something that he would likely enjoy given with the mechanics of how this show works. Kageyama likes facts and knowledge, and he hides the gratification he feels when he gets to answer the right question, unlike his grandmother who shouts and yells every time she gets to guess the right answer. There is always a possibility to get the right answer if one is given multiple choices like on his exams and quizzes. With or without the choices, Kageyama is confident to get the right answer. He has not been dubbed as, ‘King of the Court’ or ‘King of the Classroom’ for nothing. 

When a male contestant reaches the jackpot round, the two hosts start their offering of cash prizes.

“10,000 dollars,” the female host asks while facing the male contestant, who is currently holding his chosen briefcase on his chest.

“Briefcase,” he confidently answers, giving large grins towards the hosts.

“25,000 dollars,” the male co-host asks instead, raising his eyebrows towards the contestant, “Surely, this money could get you to a lot of places and goals already, right?”

“No. Still the briefcase,” the male contestants squeezes the briefcase closer to his chest, ignoring the shouts of ‘money, money’, from the crowd of the studio audience.

“50,000 dollars,” the male co-host continues to offer, moving his right hand towards the chosen briefcase as if offering the contestant to open it himself.

Instead of answering back, the excited contestant shakes his head no and maintains his tight hold on the briefcase.

Kageyama, together with his grandmother, is greatly frustrated with what is happening on the small screen. That is a large amount of money already, and the male host is right, one could do a lot of things and reach a lot of goals with the money. Heck, one could actually start a small store or shop with that amount. Kageyama opts to mask his frustration and continues to watch the game show. The contestant may be smart enough to reach for the jackpot round on his own, but he is so dumb to refuse that amount of money.

“100,000 dollars,” the female host is the one who offers the prize money, waving the thick cash amounting to a hundred thousand dollars in front of the male contestant. Wavering slightly and pausing for a second or two, the male contestant breathes out a silent, ‘No’, facing head-on the camera in front of him, as if he holds the right answer to the two choices given to him, even if the answer purely depends on luck and not by perseverance and hard work.

Kageyama supposes it is still hard work since it takes a lot of effort to reject that kind of money in exchange for changes that will make or break you. For one, four major prizes are inside of three of the fifteen briefcases.

One box for a car.

One for a house and a lot.

One for two million dollars.

One for a trip for two abroad. 

Kageyama realizes that if he were the contestant, he would not waste his time taking chances. Rather, he wants to easily accept the offered cash prizes. He is not someone who likes to take more risks in life, he already has volleyball for that.

He gets back from his thoughts after he hears his grandmother’s disappointed groans from the screen. He looks back to their small screen and sees that the item inside the bag has already been revealed.

As he expected, the chance the contestant used is in vain since the man is currently holding three pieces of milk bread. The man holds the three pieces as if his life is depending on it, regrets and frustration clear from his face. The camera zooms closer on his face, and if his grandmother does not notice it with her eyesight problems, Kageyama clearly sees a teardrop from the man’s face.

When the ending credits of the game show come, Kageyama rises from the seat and cleans up the wrappers and containers from his snack. His grandmother walks up to him, puts her hands between her grandson’s faces, and utters, “You should join these kinds of shows. They need your intellect.”

Kageyama scrunches his face at his grandmother, holding her hands from his face.

“I don’t want to. I can just earn the money after I graduate school or even from the cash prizes from our volleyball competitions,” Kageyama answers confidently, assuring his grandmother that what he was saying will happen in the future. His grandmother looks at him fondly, and ruffles his hair, “I know you can do it. I just want to see other people, especially our neighbours who keep on making remarks about how their son is a genius to everything who is studying in a sports scholarship to a university in Tokyo, to see that my grandson is better than their son.”

Kageyama looks at her warmly and bursts out laughing. Of course, competitiveness and pettiness truly run in their family.

\------------------

It takes a few weeks for Hinata to decide to join the audition on the game show, contemplating the rewards and consequences of joining the show. In the end, he realizes he has no consequences written on his list. He sure is confident to be included in the hundred contestants on the next shooting for the game show.

However, he erases the thoughts of going alone. He has always been part of a team. In every volleyball competition he has participated, he always has someone on his back, supporting him on reaching the goal they want to achieve. And it only takes a minute for Hinata to convince his upperclassmen, Tanaka and Nishinoya to join him to auditions.

It might also be a good sign that their coach canceled their training today due to a family emergency so Hinata only goes to the gym to meet up with his upperclassmen. He ignores Kageyama who happens to be unaware of the cancellation of their training. He walks excitedly to Tanaka and Nishinoya, putting his arms around their shoulders.

He yells giddily on their ears, “Are you excited to win? Are you excited to win?” Tanaka and Nishinoya look at each other, quite surprised that they get to see Hinata so excited aside from playing volleyball.

“Of course, we don’t go to war just to lose,” Tanaka puffs out his chest confidently.

Kageyama looks at them confusedly but refuses to ask about it. Finally reading the message he has not read earlier from his phone, he pockets it back to his bag, and walks outside the gym and bids a silent goodbye to his teammates.

When the trio arrives at the venue for the audition, Hinata looks at his teammates and mutters final words of encouragement, especially after he sees the number of people auditioning in the same game show.

“Okay, after all of you have settled down, find a comfortable seat and wait for our assistant director,” one of the interns instructs the people at the venue.

Shortly after, a handsome young man with spiky hair, wearing a gray with orange spikes cardigan, walks through the venue, holding a green clipboard. The man is too handsome for an assistant director. If Hinata does not know any better, this man could be mistaken for an actor at the same station. Despite having a permanent scowl on the man’s face, most of the girls and some of the guys stop whatever they were doing to look at the man. Some even blatantly check the man out. Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya also hear one of the girls at his back mutters of already winning the game show when the assistant director arrives, as if the assistant director was the jackpot. The trio tries to stop themselves from laughing at the remarks because after all, the girl is not wrong. 

“Hello, everyone. I am the assistant director, Iwaizumi Hajime. We have our game master for this audition, however, due to a personal emergency; he was not able to be here on time. I have to replace him for a time being since our director likes to abuse his authority on me, ---” Iwaizumi ignores the loud ‘Iwa-chan!’ in the background.

“Please remain on your seats since the mechanics of the auditions is only short and simple. The first 100 applicants who get to answer the right question get to be part of the game show this weekend. If you know the answer, just stand up.” Iwaizumi continues and looks across the venue, waiting for any questions and comments. When he receives none of it, he walks steadily in front of a platform and reads the first questions from the clipboard.

“In the recent Miss Universe, -----“Iwaizumi is cut off by a redhead who rises from his seat immediately, thumping his feet excitedly.

“I know the answer. I know the answer.” he holds the hands of the two other people on his side, looks at Iwaizumi, and proudly mutters, “South Africa.”

Iwaizumi scowls angrily at the redhead, “Wrong. If you just let me finish the question, you might have the right answer. Back to the question, in the recent Miss Universe, Zozibini Tunzi won the competition who was the representative of South Africa for the competition. South Africa has three capitals in the country. The question, what is the Executive Capital of South Africa?”

Hinata sits disappointedly back on his seat, and receives comfort and encouragement from his two teammates. He knows how to wait for the question to be finished.

“Pretoria” The girl, who made the remark about the assistant director from the back, stands up and answers correctly.

“Next question, the 2020 Paralympics will happen in Japan this year, what kind of tree on which the name of the mascot came from?”

The question keeps on appearing, but the trio remains seated on their seats. They know nothing about the questions since the type of questions is usually based on general information Hinata and his teammates did not bother before.

Iwaizumi looks back at the redhead who answered the first question earlier and shakes his head. He sees their director, winking at him but pretends not to see in favor of giving a comforting gaze to the remaining participants. There are still almost a hundred people left, albeit having the ninety-nine participants already. He breathes out and mutters, “For the last question, ……..”  
Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya ride home that night, wearing glooms on their faces.

\---------------

It is not the first time Kageyama walks into Hinata’s family ramen shop. The first time it happened was when Kageyama was craving for a Spicy Shoyu Ramen, and he happened to hear some of his classmates talking about a ramen shop a few blocks away from their school. Kageyama walked into the ramen shop and almost backed out immediately when he saw his teammate asking for orders from customers. He decided against it, thinking it would not be awkward to interact with his teammate outside their shared favorite sport.

It was awkward, like really awkward, but it does not stop him from visiting the ramen shop occasionally since their menu is definitely one of the best he has tasted in his life.

After three or four hours of reading few chapters of a novel about a protagonist who went into demonic cultivation, and was reincarnated on another body due to body sacrifice in order to solve a thirteen-year mystery with someone from his past life, Kageyama decides to eat out on the ramen shop.

When he walks into the ramen shop, Kageyama realizes that Hinata is still with Tanaka and Nishinoya to whatever war they are in. It is a good thing for him for there will be no required social interaction to happen.

He orders his usual order to someone wearing a piece of paper pinned on his shirt with the tag ‘Kuroo’. It seems like the man is a last-minute addition to the busy night of the ramen shop. Kageyama realizes that there are more people than usual, and scowls angrily at some of the girls at the side of the shop, who keep on looking at his direction and whisper to each other. One of the girls blushes after seeing him stare at their table. 

“Dude, why are you scowling like that? It is your fault to begin with. Here’s your order,” the taller man answers with a creepy grin, placing Kageyama’s order with a glass of water, tissue papers, and chopsticks.

“What?” Kageyama asks confusedly to the taller man.

“I know I am tall, dark, and handsome, but I am currently not available in the market right now,” Kuroo looks across the table and gives a flying kiss to the man working on the cashier station, Kenma, someone Kageyama is already acquainted with. Kenma glares at the man, but it only appears to be cute given with his red ears and cheeks. Kuroo only winks back at the man, and places the last side dish to Kageyama’s table.

“I mean these girls only go here because you are here. I do not know how it is possible but it seems like these girls know when you will be showing up on this shop. Even if I am just here because of my lovely boyfriend right there, I notice and I observe things you are not aware of,” Kuroo arches one of his eyebrows at him, tauntingly teases him to ask him for more.

Kageyama bites back another question, “That is borderline creepy, but how?”

Kuroo moves the chair in front of Kageyama and sits across from him, “Well, as you know and I hope you are aware of it yourself. You’re just as tall, as dark, and as handsome as me, but there is one thing you are better than me. I know how to recognize one without being bitter with it since I am already with the best and most gorgeous one in the world. You, Kageyama Tobio, are a genius, not just from the volleyball sports you are playing, but also because you always top the exams without reviewing and at least doing the least effort out of your batchmates. Boys like you are always the one girls are looking and searching for.”

“I am not rich though,” Kageyama simply argues back. Kuroo smirks at him, quite surprised that even with the big compliments he gives to the student in front of him, the one thing Kageyama is bothered with is his lack of wealth.

“Does not matter. With that kind of face, mind, and physique, you could go to places,” Kuroo gets the chopsticks from Kageyama, and twists some noodles from the food Kageyama ordered, and eats happily. 

“Hey! That is mine. You should ----,” his protests are cut short when the bell chimes from the door entrance. Kageyama ignores Kuroo across from him, and raises his brows on his three other teammates who walk solemnly on one of the tables far from Kageyama’s. The trio immediately bows their head down on the tables, and releases a series of frustrated groans and sighs.

“I cannot believe we have lost the war,” Tanaka abruptly stands up from his seat and mutters while Hinata and Nishinoya continue to groan and sigh. The other customers have noticed the somber aura the table emits but choose to continue finishing their order. However, some of the customers murmur about the possible reason for the dejected faces of the three volleyball students. 

Tanaka sits back down on his seat, and asks-not-order since he always gets the free meals in the shop to Kuroo who has been in front of Kageyama earlier. He faces his order again, noticing to have another set of ramen in front of him. He faces Kuroo, and mouths a simple thank you to the taller man, and digs in to finish the first bowl. 

Five minutes into his meal, Kuroo plugs in the television, and clicks on a channel, making the groans, sighs, and this time small sobs from Hinata’s table louder. Kuroo, as prankster as he always is, looks at them innocently and sarcasmly asks, “What!? It is your favorite game show.” 

Kageyama figures out that Kuroo already knows the reason why three of his teammates are sullen and disappointed. He looks at the small screen, and realizes that the game show that is showing on it is the same game show that he watched a few days ago with his grandmother.

What surprises him is Hinata standing up from his seat to sit down beside Kuroo who silently pats the head of the redhead, as if comforting him. Since there are no other customers aside from the girls who Kuroo assumes to be Kageyama’s admirers, Kenma, Hinata’s mother, and even his father sit on the round table closest to the small screen. Kuroo wounds up his arms around his boyfriend’s face while his small boyfriend cuddles up with him.

The situation from the other table with Tanaka and Nishinoya shows a different scenery, the both of them greedily munch the food served in front of them, as if they are famished from war. It seems like the two of them do not care much about the game show playing and are too focused to finish their meals. 

“--- now for the mechanics of the game, after the question is given by my partner, contestants are free to choose the designated marks from which they think is the correct answer. The contestants who got the wrong answers, however, are automatically eliminated from the show,” the male host says and looks in front of the camera.

Kageyama supposes it would not hurt to watch the game show again since he already has finished half of his first bowl. However, he remains rooted in his place and does not move to sit closer on the television.

“For the first question, this word has been considered the longest kanji known as it is referenced from a kunyomi reading, which is thirty-seven letters long and is comprised of eighteen syllables. What is the answer?” The female host asks from her cue card.

“Letter A. Yamatonadeshikoshichihenge,” the other host utters.

“B. Kanojookarishimasu,”

“Letter C. Toragahitowokamoutosurutokinounarigoe.” 

“D. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” 

When the timer for the questions starts, Kageyama gulps down the last noodle and meat from his first bowl, and mumbles out the answer, “Letter C.”

Surprisingly, it does not go unnoticed by the people watching the game show since Hinata’s family and Kuroo all turn their heads on him and look at him warily.

“What? I am right. Letter C is the correct answer. That word means, ‘the growl a tiger makes when it is about to about to bit someone.’ The word is not onomatopoeia. It is a noun referring to the onomatopoeia.” Kageyama shares, and only receives more suspicious looks from the family while Kuroo snickers out ‘nerd’. Hinata, on the other hand, looks at him far longer than he has looked at Kageyama ever. Kageyama wants to ask him about it, but Hinata goes back on watching the show. 

Watching back on the screen, the female host gives the participants a chance to change their answer for another ten seconds. When the participants remain rooted in their chosen letter marks, the male host mutters the correct answer ‘Letter C’, removing almost half of the participants. The female host repeats back the information that Kageyama has shared earlier, but he gets distracted when the family who doubted him before look back on his direction once again. This time, Hinata looks at him with deep contemplation, moving his hands to his chin as if he is in a thinking position. Kageyama ignores it in favor of starting his second bowl.

“For the next question, the Guiness Book of World Records recently announced the passing of the world’s shortest man, Khagendra Thapa Magar. The man stood at 67.08 cm (2ft 2.41 in) tall when he was measured at Fewa City Hospital in Pohkara, Nepal, on the advent of his 18th birthday in 2010. The question is when was the shortest man born?” the male host is the one who asks the question this time.

“A. October 5, 1991,” the female host says.

“B. October 6, 1994.”

“C. October 7, 1997.” 

“D. October 14, 1992.” 

After the choices are uttered, instead of watching the small screen, Hinata’s family, Kuroo, and now even Tanaka and Nishinoya, give him a stare, as if challenging him not to know the answer. Kageyama slurps down his first bite of noodle from his second bowl, and gives them an equally challenging stare, and mouths the answer, “Letter D.”

When his unexpected audience remains looking his way, he shrugs out his shoulders and does not give them the explanation they need. Looking back at the screen, the male hosts mutters the same answer he has given to the family as the correct answer. This time, it is Kenma who looks at him weirdly, doing the same contemplation Hinata did earlier, while nodding after he is finished with his deep thoughts.

“You’re too good,” the silent boy mutters and goes back to his previous position with his boyfriend. Kuroo gives the ‘good job’ sign to his boyfriend as if it was his boyfriend who answered the right answer.

Hinata has a different reaction this time since the man stands up from his seat, and walks towards Kageyama’s direction. He gets the chair across Kageyama’s seat and occupies it like what Kuroo did earlier. Hinata continues with the same face he makes while thinking of their next move to their volleyball competitions. Kageyama always likes this kind of face of Hinata, but not if it is not in the context of volleyball. 

Hinata smiles creepily at him and encourages Kageyama to continue eating.

“Next question, one cannot have a life without a little bit of brokenness,” the male starts out poetically, ignoring the fact that it is not on his cue card. His male co-host, however, shakes her head, and continues to ask the question, “This is known as the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage by placing lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. What is it called?”

“Letter A. Kintsugi.”

“B. Ikigai.”

“C. Shouganai.”

“Letter D. Sashimi.” 

Hinata moves his seat closer to Kageyama, and tauntingly asks, “What is your answer, Baka-geyama?” 

Kageyama moves his body farther away from Hinata, and glares at him for his remark. He is quite insulted from it, given that he has answered two of the consecutive questions asked right. He is far from being an idiot unlike someone in front of him. 

He mumbles out his answer to him, but Hinata successfully hears it. Upon hearing it, Hinata shouts at Kageyama’s answer.

“A! A! A!” he yells out excitedly at the same time the female host utters the same letter. Hinata pumps out his fist in the air, as if he is the one who thought of the answer. 

Kageyama goes back to his eating while continuously answering the right answers to the questions. Some customers look at him proudly while his supposed admirers blush at him every time he looks their way.

When he finishes his last sip of ramen, he calls out Kenma and asks for the bill of his food. 

Even before Kenma walks back to his station, Hinata surprises everyone in the shop by yelling out, “No!”, louder than his earlier shouts of answers he has stolen from Kageyama. 

Hinata fixes him with a stare, another contemplating stare, which definitely creeps Kageyama out. He looks as if he has solved the greatest mystery in the world. What he is showing to Kageyama is the total opposite of what Kageyama has seen earlier when he walks back to the shop with Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Hinata stands out from his seat, walks closer to Kageyama’s seat, and ruffles, fucking ruffles, his hair. 

“It is on the house!” 

Kuroo, on another table, looks wickedly at Hinata’s way.

“Damn, you move too fast, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is about the five times where Hinata tries to convince Kageyama to join the show with him and one time Kageyama agrees with him. 
> 
> The questions are my researches from Google. I do not know how to put links on this site. I am sorry.
> 
> Please comment so that I would know if you appreciate this story.


End file.
